greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 45
Synopsis for "Red Dawn" The Black Lanterns that had attacked the Central Power Battery of Oa were sucked by the sentient Green Lantern planet Mogo onto his planet where they were dragged into an isolated part of the planet and dragged into the planetary core where they wouldn't be able to reform. But, at the same time, Mogo had sucked Red Lantern Guy Gardner onto the planet seeking to destroy the remaining Green Lanterns. Guy attacks his fellow Lanterns and although they want to strike back at Guy, Kyle especially doesn't want to hurt his friend. Even with the assistance of the Indigo Tribe member Munk and the Star Sapphire Miri Riam, they cannot contain Guy's rage and with the power of the Green Lantern ring at his side, he's decimating the Lanterns until Mogo steps into the battle and blasts Guy and uses the powers of the Green and Red rings to create constructs of people from Guy's life, including his girlfriend Ice and his father Roland Gardner, his days as a member of the Green Lantern Corps and Justice League International, the deaths of Tora and his father, his a childhood past, when he was Warrior, Kyle Rayner's death, and being knocked out by Batman with one punch. He tries to destroy the constructs, but they are too strong for him. The other Lanterns try to intervene, but Mogo prevents them saying that he must deal with his demons alone, but they do not heed his warning and knock Guy out and restrain him before he can resume his attack. They realize that the Red Lantern ring will not come off of Guy's finger unless he is dead. They analyze the options that they have, but except for Kyle, most of the other Lanterns decide that the only way for this to end, is if they kill Guy Gardner. Suddenly, Mogo pulls Guy back down to the surface and puts him into a nutrient bath to purge Guy's system of the Red Lantern rage within him. After a while, the Red Lantern Ring surfaces and leaves with Guy rising from the nutrient bath right after once again a Green Lantern. They all have a reunion with Guy thanking Mogo especially, who warns him that despite what he has done to Guy, the toxic Red Lantern blood is still inside his body and that the only way they can completely eradicate the exposure to the Red ring, they need the light of a Blue Lantern when Munk suddenly realizes something. He tells the others that members of his tribe have locked on to the Central Power Battery on Oa and that they need to get back to Oa immediately. On Oa, members of the Green Lantern Corps and the Indigo Tribe meet by the Central Power Battery. The Indigo Tribesmen tell the Green Lanterns that the other members of their tribe are retrieving the Lanterns from other Corps across the universe and that they must leave immediately for Earth if they have a chance of defeating Nekron and the Black Lantern Corps. As Guy and Kyle insist that no one messes with their homeworld, they recharge their rings and recite the Green Lantern oath as a bright flash of light occurs. Appearing in "Red Dawn" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Kyle Rayner *Kilowog *Soranik Natu *Arisia *Mogo *Vath Sarn *Isamot Kol *Iolande Supporting Characters *Indigo Tribe *Munk *Star Sapphires *Miri Riam Villains *Red Lantern Corps *Guy Gardner Other Characters *Roland Gardner (As an Illusion Only) *Ice (As an Illusion Only) *Justice League International (As an Illusion Only) *Superboy-Prime (As an Illusion Only) Locations *Oa *Mogo Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14019 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_45 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-vol-2-red-dawn/37-197534/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps